Dejection
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: El como pasa sus días la Vicecomandante cuando el espadachín se encuentra sumido en el sueño profundo de Underworld.


Ds: SAO pertenece a Reki y A1pictures, esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

Adv: **Posible** **OOC**

.

.

 **Dejection**

.

.

Una agria sensación recorrió el estómago de la chica una vez más en el transcurso de la noche, sus días pasaban así.

Mientras que en el trancurso del día se veía suelta y cómoda, revisando cada tanto Underworld desde el enorme monitor, no era más que una fachada embustera. Con años de práctica en el arte de fingir, podía llegar a ser la mas aguerrida guerrera aunque por dentro llorara como alma descarriada.

Cuando la noche llegaba en aquella enorme coraza de hierro, la muchacha no hacía más que sumirse en un estado de duerme vela impasible, formulando miles y ninguna pregunta en su mente angustiada.

 _"¿Kirito-kun habrá dormido bien hoy?_

 _"¿Habrá comido bien hoy?_

 _"¿Le gustará la comida?_

 _"¿Extrañará mi comida?"_

Y luego estaba la pregunta mas lastimera, aquella que provocaba un picor en sus ojos al recordar el pasado, presente y los dos posibles futuros que le deparaban; estar con el espadachín o continuar su vida sin él.

Muy a sabiendas de lo doloroso pero no imposible planteamiento, antes de siquiera notarlo, la pregunta baila como un elefante en una habitación pequeña.

 _"¿Kirito-kun, pensarás en mí tanto como yo lo hago?_

Sabía que su amor traspasaba barreras imponentes, pero no sabía hasta que punto estas barreras se convirtieran en impenetrables y solidas.

Entre desvaríos y desasosiego, siempre hay una espina incipiente que logra incomodarla más de la cuenta.

Asuna, perfectamente conocedora del comportamiento amable y distraído de su amado, aunando su atractivo físico, sabía que podía llegar a obtener la atención femenina fácilmente, y eso la encrispaba.

No la malinterpreten, confía ciegamente en su chico, pero también sabe lo distraído que es y que muchas pueden malinterpretar sus actos, solo mirenla a ella.

 _"¿Kirito-kun, cuantas damas en apuros habrás salvado ya?"_

Casi con hastío la pregunta bailo en su mente, decidió desecharla rápidamente, pues probablemente se estrésaria más de la cuenta y tendría mala cara.

La melancolía iba y venía, dejándola ida observando el techo metálico de su habitación, a pesar de tener compañía agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, se sentía amargamente sola.

Extrañaba todo y nada a la vez, extraño predicamento pero así era.

Lo tenía muy claro, en uno u otro lugar estaría teniendo este debate noche tras noche, Kirito siempre estaba en su ser y asumía que siempre lo estaría, pasará lo que pasará.

Pero lo que más aquejaba a la de ojos miel, era no poder ayudar a su compañero.

Siempre habían sido ellos dos, la dupla imparable, inamovible, perfecta, avasallante.

No había una Asuna sin un Kirito.

No había un Destello Veloz sin un Espadachin Negro.

Asuna no era nada si no había un Kazuto Kirigaya junto a ella.

Y quizás en esos instantes era nada, por qué tener el cuerpo inerte del chico solo acrecentaba su malestar, sabiendo que allá en algún lugar de Underworld estaría viviendo grandes aventuras, cruentas batallas o momentos tristes y doloros en los que ella no esta para apoyarlo, para sujetarlo si tambalea, para animarlo a continuar, para nada.

Ella no esta para él.

Y él tampoco esta para ella.

Los primeros rayos que se filtran por la escotilla de su cuarto le indican que otra vez no pudo conciliar el sueño por su maraña mental. De pie a esta, observa como el sol cristaliza la inmesa masa de agua, sus ojos se maravillan pero rapidamente se apagan, como el destello de un cometa, fugaz.

Sentirse tan vacia y harta hacian que se desconociera y eso la preocupaba, por que sabía que de seguir así probablemente terminaria conviertiendose en algo peor que su madre, más allá de un ser que aparenta no tener sentimientos, ella no los tendría.

Pero alzó su frente un día más, por él, por Yui, por todos sus amigos y por no defraudar a Yukki en la promesa de ser fuerte hasta el final.

Por que la reina era la ultima en caer y tendría que proteger a su rey.

Y con fachada perfectamente montada, salió de su habitación para llevar otro día de su estadía.

Y volver a comenzar el circulo sentimental, hasta que dejara de sentirse nada.

Hasta que pudiera volver a sentirse completa.

Hasta poder volver a ver los acerados ojos del espadachín.

.

.

.

.

Hellou babys, como estan? espero que bien.

Bueno, en realidad este es el primer fic que decido publicar, llevo bastantes años babeando por SAO pero no me sentía capaz de publicar un buen material, hasta que hoy en un ataque de drogas (mentira, no consuman drogas!) decide subir este One-shot que me surgió al plantearme cuanto sufriría cuando empezara lo bueno en SAO:A, de hecho este fic, en mi cabeza, contenía una cantidad absurda de spoilers, pero no, estoy en contra del mal spoiler, aunque los que leímos la novela ya estamos fritos, pero bueno.

Sin enrollarme más, espero que les haya gustado, ¡deja tu comentario si tienes alguna corrección, duda o sugerencia!.

Psd: Disculpen si es demasiado OOC.

Saludos.

ALGRAYHO


End file.
